


Utterance

by SongbirdSilence



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Cross-Post, F/M, Fanfiction, No Smut, Romance, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdSilence/pseuds/SongbirdSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief was born blind. After leaping at the chance to be able to see, he is finally granted with the gift of sight. There was only one thing on his mind that he absolutely had to do, now. Based on an OTP prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utterance

Brief was a lucky kid.

As the boy lay flat on the hospital bed he was going to have eye surgery on—to make himself _not blind,_ for the first time in his life—he reminded himself of this. Maybe not so fortunate to have been born without sight, but there were many things to be thankful for. 

_The wonderful times I've had..._

_That my family was able to afford this..._

_...Panty..._

Brief racked his brain, all the while repeating the items of this little list mentally (one of the few more frequently). It was the only thing he could do to stop his heart from exploding with anxiety. And to shut up that paranoid voice going _what if this what if that and oh god what about that._

It was just about unbelievable to Brief that he was going to be able to see. Sure, the young man had been taught the concepts of color, physical characteristics, and overall sight, but in his mind he couldn't really picture what it would be like to experience it. He imagined it would be like taking in another world, or at the very least being granted an entirely new perspective on it...which was indeed what was going to happen.

And he would finally see his beloved Panty Anarchy. A dorky grin found itself on Brief's expression. Her voice was already plenty sexy, and there was no doubt in the male's mind that her looks wouldn't betray that. After all, he had been infatuated with the girl right from the first moment he had the pleasure of hearing her heavenly speech. Even hearing "Blind Boy" fly out of her mouth many times during their adventures together didn't bother him at all.

Keeping these thoughts in his mind, he used them to soothe him as the doctor put him under anesthesia.

After the surgery, many weeks of further treatment, therapy, and rehabilitation occupied Brief's life. It went by so sluggishly, but looking back at it, Brief couldn't recall anything but fractions of conversations and general monotony. During that time, only one thing in his mind remained permanent and resolute; the first thing he was going to do once they released him.

When they did just that, Brief ran out of the hospital, not even giving them time to give him an escort. The boy didn't need one. He knew his way around.

Normally, Brief would have let his eyes feast and excite themselves with the environment around him. Hues, textures, light's, dark's, and various glows of the world... It all still felt unfathomable. Unreal, like a dream. But all of that blurred into a quickly-changing, miscellany of colors he paid no mind to. There was only one person that mattered, right now.

Finally, he ran on and on until he had made it. Here. Gasping to get some air inside him, Brief rang the doorbell of the house. The door opened, and Brief was greeted with an incredibly tall, African American priest with a stern disposition about him. The realization didn't come slow.

"G-Garter...!" Behind his ginger tufts of hair, his eyes grew in bewilderment.

"Brief, where—"

The adolescent male didn't quite catch what Garter had said, as another familiar, female voice called out, "Are you fucking kidding me?! Screw this bitch!"

"I-I can see now, but I'll explain later!" Squeezing past the man, Brief entered the living room. The area was horribly messy, with the TV telling of a romance the figure on the couch clearly was not entertained by.

Figure on the couch.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Panty!"

"What?"

Golden blonde. Waves that framed her pretty features. Gorgeously blue eyes. The defined curve of her jawline. Small, soft-looking lips. Petite, fair figure. Adorably frustrated appearance. Confident air.

Amazing. All of her.

"Oh, it's you. Give me a fucking break..."

Before Brief was fully aware of what he was about to say, he instinctively admitted, “I've never doubted, but you really are the most b-beautiful thing in this world…”

Panty's icy optics pierced into Brief, suspicious. A few seconds passed before the message finally clicked.

Panty turned back to the television, flipping to a different channel. "Whatever, Geek Boy."

It already sounded a hell of a lot better than Blind Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114826975633/imagine-that-person-b-from-your-otp-is-blind-since):  
>  **Imagine that person B from your OTP is blind since they were born, and, after much discussion, person A gives them the present of eye surgery, so they have the chance to be able to see. After the surgery, B still needs a lot of treatment and rehabilitation, but as soon as they are able to see person A their first words to them are “I've never doubted, but you really are the most beautiful thing in this world…”**
> 
> Okay, altered slightly, because let's face it, Panty would never spend money on Brief. Anyway, I'm a fan of this prompt. It's so cute. Perhaps next I should do a Your Fucked Up OTP prompt to make up for all the fluff. Now which one, I wonder...?


End file.
